


When eyebrows are necessary

by TFALokiwriter



Category: The Orville
Genre: Gen, Humor, Short Short, Xelayan, prior to episode 2, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: This story explains why Alara suddenly has eyebrows.





	When eyebrows are necessary

"Doctor, I am in need of eyebrows."

Finn looked up from the padd to see the young, uptight Xeleyan standing in the doorway to her office. The dark woman leaned away from the desk.

"Why do you need eyebrows?" Finn asked.

"I believe it would be more suitable for discussions with the human population on this ship," Kitan replied.

"Oh, OH." The Xelayan sheepishly walked over toward the counter rubbing her shoulder. "You're interested in sassing off men non-verbally."

"Yes, doctor." Kitan said.

"Sit down, please." Kitan sat down into the chair. "If I give you eyebrows, you can't pluck them all out at one like Xelayan's do their eyebrows. These grow back, quickly. It takes weeks not _a year_ to grow back. If I am to replace the Xeyalan eyebrow ridge with that of human eyebrows, it is a very big responsibility."

Kitan nodded after careful consideration.

"I want them," Kitan said. "the captain has been trying to . . in the commander's words. . . tease me with his eyebrows."

Finn looked up toward the young woman.

"I can get behind that, Miss Kitan." Finn said. "I can schedule the operation for you tomorrow evening after your shift."

"Thank you," Kitan said.

"Don't thank me yet, you have to sign on for this operation," Finn took out a padd then set it on a page. "you will have to sit down for this."

Kitan came over toward the desk then took the padd she came back over to the white chair filling out the paperwork. Finn knew this Xelayan had a lot to learn actively using her eyebrows. She gazed toward her eyebrow kit in the desk drawer to her left. Kitan looked up earning a 'go on' gesture from the human. The eyebrows would be very bushy. She would need a lot of guidance in this area. 

**The End.**


End file.
